The present embodiments relate to industrial processes. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to industrial process field devices for use in monitoring or control of industrial processes.
Field devices, such as process variable transmitters and controller, used in industrial processes can be installed in the field on pipelines, tanks and other industrial process equipment. Transmitters sense process variables such as process fluid temperature, pressure, flow, conductivity, pH and others. Other types of industrial process field devices include valves, actuators, field controllers, data displays and communication equipment such as industrial field network bridges.
In many industrial process environments, humidity and moisture are present. The humidity and moisture can enter a housing of the field device and damage or degrade electronic circuitry. In some cases, moisture introduced into the electronic circuitry may affect time-critical electrical communications and may thereby cause drift in measurement or control accuracy. Dendrites may also form, creating unwanted current paths between electrical components. Some electronic components critical to the function of the field device, such as optocouplers or voltage references, are particularly susceptible to humidity.